Un amor grande para alguien pequeña
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Era un dia tranquilo , el viento soplaba con tranquilidad , Miku decidio ir de comprar pero tuvo un pequeño accidente con cierta persona , Nero Akita quien estaba en apuros , sin hacer mucho caso ella vuelve a casa sin esperar a reecontrarse... Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere...
1. Nuevas emociones

**Disclaimer: Oh...¡Que desgracia! Y yo que me confie y pense que si!...Damas y caballeros...una desgracia terrible...Vocaloid no me pertenece...¿Increible no?**

**Como me gusta ser original en mis disclaimers -_-**

* * *

_¡Ok!¡Empezemos con mi P.V.O! Soy Miku Hatsune un placer a todos conocerlos , de antemano me voy disculpando por la locura de la autora que quizas se vaya a presenciar en el avance de los capitulos. Bueno , ¿Como soy yo? ; pues mi cabello es turquesa o aguamarino como prefieran decirle , mi ropa comun siempre es un uniforme escolar poco comun conformado de una blusa gris, una falda negra, una corbata de igual que mi cabello, unas botas un poco mas arriba de la rodilla color negro ; etc. Bien , veran soy una chica extrovertida, que le gusta divertirse y siempre termina haciendo los deberes al ultimo momento. Lamentablemente mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven pero creo que por ahora estoy bien ya que estoy rodeada de muchos amigos ; por ahora vivo sola en mi departamento a pesar de tener solo 13 años , vivo de la herencia que me dejaron mis padres. Mi casa no es tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeña , creo que lo decente para que una persona viva ahi. Voy a la escuela musical de Tokyo-Japon al igual que mis amigos , nos divertimos mucho ahi y hemos hecho varios recuerdos inolvidables._

_Hoy falte a la escuela dado que mi despertador olvido sus principales deberes como despertarme para ir a la escuela ...ya lo bote a la basura...Pero en fin , podria aver ido mas tarde pero no me gusta recibir las quejas del director y del profesor el cual este interrumpiendo su clase ; asi que mejor decidi quedarme en casa . Fui al mercado a comprar mi comida favorita , puerros ; ¿Que puedo decir? los amo , es lo unico que realmente me importa en esta vida, ¡Los puerros dominaran al mundo! , no tengo excusas soy rara._

_Al salir a comprar , vi que el clima estaba realmente hermoso ; parecia que este iba a ser un gran dia , el sol radiante y el viento soplando contra mi cabello; mi humor cambio rapidamente de holgazana a animosa. Empece a comprar las cosas lo mas rapido que pude ya que tenia mucha hambre pues no habia desayunado por no haberme levantado temprano. Mi estomago rugia indicando que me diera prisa o empezaria a comerme todos los puerros del mercado y muchos hombres juntos tendrian que agarrarme de los brazos y de las piernas para poder detenerme , creanme ya me ha pasado._

_Termine mis compras y me senti muy contenta conmigo misma ya que pense que iba a tomarme mas tiempo ya que habia una gran multitud , a que se debera era lo que recorria por mi cabeza en ese momento. Como sea , muy alegre me dirigi por el camino a donde siempre debo ir para poder regresar a mi casa sana y salva, pero de repente un chico venia corriendo , era un poco mas alto que yo , llevaba una chaqueta color marron y tenia unos pasaportes de avion , seguro se esta dirigiendo al puerto pense al verlo tan apurado y corriendo a toda velocidad ; sin poder evitarse el choco conmigo , se escucho claramente el golpe de nuestros golpe de cuerpos, me cai un poco mareada y conmigo se cayeron las bolsas , el cayo sobre mi._

_Teniendolo encima mio pude observar a ese chico tan peculiar , no parecia de por aqui ya que pareciese como si el hubiera recorrido las calles de un lugar a otro sin saber a donde dirigirse , era rubio color miel, sus ojos eran color miel al igual que su cabello que estaba muy alborotado , sus facciones era juveniles y a la vez masculinas ; en seguida me di cuenta que era un extranjero ya que era muy dificil encontrar chicos asi. Cuando se levanto lentamente , se quedo parado , intercambiamos miradas por un segundo , mire al lado mio queriendo ver como estaba mi compra._

_Mis deliciosos puerros estaban en el suelo, tirados y algunos ya marchitados por haber caido de una forma tan violenta , me acerque a ellos tratando de ver cuales podia salvar , pero todos estaban mutilados o inservibles . Un sentimiento de tristeza e ira se poso en mi , me senti muy molesta con el joven que aun me miraba como si estuviese algo hipnotizado o no se ; unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de mi rostro al ver como lo que mas adoraba en esta vida habia sido rapidamente destruido , que por mi esfuerzo de obtenerlas tendria que hacerlo nuevamente , empeze a llorar infantilmente , los puerros eran lo que mas significaban para mi y ya no estaba , me sentia como niña pequeña llorando de esa forma pero ¿Que mas podias hacer? , me sentia muy desdichada al ver como mi comida se habia echado a perder._

_Mis lagrimas salian sin poder detenerlas , trate de secarlas mientras salian otras asi que mis manos se posaron a taparme toda la cara por la verguenza que sentia en ese momento de llorar como tonta, y entonces , una mano acaricio mi cabeza suavemente , me destape un poco el rostro para subir la mirada y ver de quien se trataba aquel tan cariñoso gesto , era aquel chico que me miraba un poco con la conciencia pesada , me sonroje un poco y a el le dio fiebre , ¿Fiebre de primavera? Supongo que sera eso ya que no encuentro otro motivo ; rapidamente recogio las puerros y me los entrego gentilmente mientras me secaba una lagrima._

_Sin embargo, su forma de secar lagrimas no era normal , el la seco con su dedo pero luego la beso , me sonroje demasiado ante eso e intente que no se percatara de eso ; el rapidamente hizo una reverencia y con una suave voz me dijo..._

-"Disculpame pequeña no fue mi intencion"-dijo el rubio color miel haciendo una reverencia muy formal provocando que el rubor se intensifique.

_Me dio luego una sonrisa amable , algo nostalgica , ¿Lo habria visto antes?, su cara se me hacia tan familiar ; como si fuera un recuerdo desde niña , me pregunto si lo habre conocido ya hace mucho , como un sueño ;pero el luego hizo una seña de que se despedia y se fue lo mas rapido posible , con la misma velocidad que cuando vino corriendo contra mi. Me quede solo un momento mas aun sentada en el suelo en la misma posicion que cai , mis ojos no se separaban de el , era como si me atrayera su rostro pero luego tuve que levantarme aunque note algo muy peculiar , el habia olvidado sus pasaportes._

_Vi claramente como dos papeles delgados y pequeños yacian en el suelo ,me acerque a ellos y me di cuenta que era su pasaporte y de alguien mas que se habia caido ,corri detras de el lo mas rapido posible pero termine persiguiendo al aire ya que no le llegue a ver , me senti muy mal respecto a eso , no queria que por mi culpa perdiera su vuelo. Luego di un pequeños suspiro de resignacion despues de dar muchas vueltas por la cuadra y regrese a casa._

_Estuve pensando porque su voz se me hacia tan conocida , como si de pequeña lo hubiera visto hasta ahora pero no logro recordarlo muy bien ; con un poco de miedo por ser mal vista lei el pasaporte por curiosidad de saber el nombre de el, Nero Akita , asi se llamaba el , el nombre me era conocido , pero no lo recordaba muy bien ; estoy realmente segura que no es un amigo de la infancia ya que todos los amigos los he conservado hasta ahora en mi escuela de canto ya que curiosamente hemos terminado por tener los mismos gusto en musica pero bueno eso ya es otro tema._

_Regresando a mi casa , aun sentia mis mejillas calientes por los actos por parte de Nero , y luego empeze a recordar las palabras , "Disculpame pequeña no fue mi intencion"...¡Espera!¿Que? , ¿Acaso me dijo pequeña? ¡Que demonios!. Yo no soy pequeña , solo tengo 13 eso me hace ya una adolescente , maldito bastardo...Si no lo han notado odio cuando la gente confunde mi edad ademas que ese chico solo parecia tener 2 años mas que yo ¿Como se atreve a decirme pequeña? . Entonces mis mejillas se pusieron un poco mas rojas , pero no de sonrojo , si no de molesta ; cuando estoy algo molesta mis mejillas a veces se ponen coloradas ¿No les ha pasado? Pues les pasara..._

_Llegue a la puerta de mi casa , saque la llave de mi bolsillo y empezo a llover -"Que clima mas raro"-fue lo que me dije a mi misma mientras buscaba las llaves de mi departamente , y desprevenidamente volteo un poco la mirada y ya estaba repleto de agua , era una lluvia muy fuerte y los vientos arrasaban , lo mejor era entrar a mi casa rapidamente , y de repente vi a un rubio color miel tirado en el piso humedo de la acera , me preocupe al verlo ai , instintivamente solte las bolsas que llevaba y fue a socorrerlo ; se encontraba insconciente , y ademas tenia un pequeño bulto morado en la cabeza , era un golpe ; mire adelante suyo y habia un pequeño fierro sobresalido ; y en seguida comprendi que por andar corriendo como loco se habia dado un golpe en la cabeza _

_Los vientos soplaban mas y mas fuerte obligandome a dar un paso atras , no sabia que hacer , ¿Como poder ayudarle? , asi que baje la cabeza y me quite las demas cosas que me pesaran , me acerque a el y lo levante haciendo que se apoye en mi hombro rodeandole con mi brazo para que no caiga , y resistiendo un poco ante el peso comenze a llevarlo dentro de mi casa donde se encontraria mejor; tuve que arrastrarlo un poco , ya que soy un poco debil y no tengo mucha fuerza , no es porque no haga ejercicio ; simplemente no la tengo._

_Lo deje en el sofa de mi sala , luego me dirigi afuera a volver para recoger lo que habia dejado tirado en el suelo , despues de eso con mi ropa completamente mojada al igual que mi cabello tire las bolsas donde caigan, y comenze a atender a mi invitado. Le vende la cabeza donde se habia hecho la lesion , esperando que no sea nada serio me quede mirandolo un poco mas, despues decidi hacer la cena mientras movia de un lado a otro el gran cucharon ya que estaba haciendo una sopa de puerros, tararee canciones mientras hacia eso , estaba muy feliz de que en realidad si tenia unos puerros escondidos en mi habitacion asi que podia comerlos ya que no importaba que los demas se echasen a perder , luego escuche un sonido sordo proveniente de la sala y me acerque intrigada a recibir a mi invitado despierto..._

-"Q...¿Que hago aqui?¿Donde estoy?"-murmuraba el rubio miel mientras se sentaba en en sofa con las sabanas cubriendole la mitad del cuerpo y las vendas en su cabeza

-"Eto...disculpa..."-dijo la aguamarina con un hilo de voz ya que trataba de no asustarlo pues el estaba muy confundido

-"¿Quien eres? ...Oh eres la pequeña de antes..."-dijo el reconociendola a la aguamarina mientras le seguia mirando algo confundido -"¿Que hago aqui?"-le pregunto el con una voz seria pero sin adelantarse a los hechos

-"E...te encontre en el suelo...Al parecer te habias golpeado y por eso tienes las vendas"-dijo ella mientras señalaba la parte superior de su cabeza donde se encontraban los vendajes

-"Ah ya veo...Gracias pequeña"-dijo el rubio color miel con amabilidad

-"N...¡No soy pequeña!"-exclamo ella muy alterada agitando los brazos a la vez que le decia

-"Uh...pero si eres tan pequeña..."-murmuraba el para si pero la aguamarina escucho y se molesto pues estaba comparando las alturas , ella se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado y el simplemente se rio -"Lo siento..."-dijo el mientras reia un poco -"Pero ¿Dime de que otra forma puedo llamarte?"-pregunto el con curiosidad

-"Miku"-respondio ella al instante -"Miku Hatsune"-se presento la aguamarina rodando los ojos hacia el rubio pero aun cruzada de brazos

-"De acuerdo , Miku ; ¿Como puedo compensarte esto? ¿Un autografo quizas?"-pregunto el mientras se quitaba los vendajes de la cabeza y se acercaba a ella

-"¿Eh?"-pregunto ella muy confundida pues no entendia a que se referia el , y empezo a obligarla a retroceder -"U...Usted es un extraño asi que le recomiendo que se aleje"-dijo ella tratando de empujarlo un poco hasta que sintio que choco contra la pared

-"¿Un extraño? ¿En serio no sabes que yo?"-pregunto el rubio miel con algo de incredulidad -"Soy Nero Akita ¿Eso no le suena?"-pregunto esta vez ya algo sorprendido por ver a Miku quien negaba la cabeza -"Oh , es la primera vez que no encuentro a alguien que no me conozca , y en especial que eres una chica"-comento el atrapandola contra la pared con un solo brazo

-"E..Eh...Veras...Yo no te conozco...Lo lamento..."-murmuro ella algo sonrojada por la cercania de cuerpo mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado

-"Bien , soy un cantante muy famoso de E.E.U.U"-dijo el presentandose con una calida sonrisa -"Y dado que no me conoces supondre que eres muy fuera de onda"-comento el mientras se alejaba devolviendole su espacio personal a la aguamarina

-"E...¿Eso es una ofensa?"-pregunto ella sin entender mucho a lo que el se referia

-"En realidad querida...Es un hecho.."-dijo el mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos , luego despreocupadamente tomo el control remoto y se echo en el sofa al mismo tiempo que prendia la television -"Wow el canal esta en las noticias , se nota que eres aburrida"-dijo el sin cambiar el canal mientras le miraba a ella

-"N...no soy aburrida idiota..."-murmuro ella algo enojada por el comportamiento de este hasta que vio en las noticias que iba a haber una tormenta y se quedo completamente helada

-"Uhm , creo que me tendre que quedarme aquie ¿De acuerdo Miku?"-dijo el mientras miraba distraidamente la television cambiando los canales pero no recibio respuesta alguna -"¿Miku?"-pregunto el para luego voltear un poco la cabeza y buscar a la aguamarina con los ojos pero no estaba ahi -"¿Miku donde te metistes?"- pregunto el con una faceta de interes a la vez que se levantaba para ir a buscarla -"Miku donde quiera que estes ahi voy"-aviso el como si fuera un juego de las escondidas

-Empezo a buscarla caminando por los pasillo en busca de un signo aguamarino pero termino en la cocina donde la olla ya estaba hirviendo y estaba resbalando un poco de agua caliente por la tapa -"Que descuidada..."-comento el mientras se acercaba y apagaba la cocina -"Me pregunto donde estara..."-penso en voz alta hasta que vio que la mesa del centro del comedor temblaba sola , se acerco un poco y con mucha intriga levanto el mantel viendo a una aguamarina que temblaba indescontroladamente -"Miku te encontre"-dijo el algo alegre pero ella no reaccionaba manteniendo la cabeza entre las rodillas al parecer con mucho miedo -"¿Miku estas bien?"-pregunto el preocupado metiendose debajo de la mesa sentandose al lado de ella

-"E...E..Estoy..b..bi...bien...d..dejame...s..so...sola..."-dijo la aguamarina sin moverse y tartamudeando con mucho temor mientras que seguia sin moverse

-"¿En serio te sientes bien?"-dijo el acercandose un poco mas pero de repente se escucho como la tormenta empezaba -"Oh ya comenzo..."-murmuro el rubio miel mientras que la aguamarina reacciono con temblar mas fuerte -"¿Miku?"- dijo el acercandose mas a ella esta vez invadiendo su espacio personal.

-"¡Estoy bien ya dejame en paz!"-le grito ella al rubio miel provocando que este se desconcierte por el cambio de personalidad de ella -"L..Lo siento...No quise gritarte asi..."-dijo ella mientras levantaba la cabeza un poco y el observo como habia unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

-"Miku ¿Porque lloras? ¿Podrias ser que tu...le tienes miedo a las tormentas..?"-pregunto sospechando de lo que decia y del comportamiento de Miku

-"E..Es un pequeño secreto mio.."-pronuncio ella con un hilo de voz hasta que volvio a escuchar como las ventanas se golpeaban solas y volvio a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas pero enseguida fue abrazada por unos calidos y cariñosos brazos quienes le rodearon del cuello y apoyandose un poco en ella -"¿Nero?"-pregunto ella muy confundida reconociendo a quien le abrazaba mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas caian por su delicado rostro.

-"No tengas miedo..."-dijo el cariñosamente -"Te protegere de la tormenta..."-dijo en un susurro muy suave que la aguamarina llego apenas a oir

-"T..Tengo miedo pero aun asi...Gracias..."-dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa pero aun asi no pudiendo evitar que las lagrimas empiezen a brotar al oir a los viento fuertes que soplaban

-"No llores mas..."-dijo el quien la agarro desprevenida y empezo a lamer la mejilla de ella donde habian algunas lagrimas rodando provocando un fuerte rubor por parte de ella

-"N..N...¡Nero!"-exclamo la muy nerviosa y sonrojada de Miku

-"Tranquila mi pequeña"-dijo el mirandola tiernamente a los ojos provocando que el rubor se transformara en un gran sonrojo

-"Q...Que no me digas pequeña..."-respondio ella ante el comentario de Nero pero con el sonrojo y una media sonrisa en su rostro

-"¿Entonces eres mia?"-dijo el borrando la palabra que Miku prohibio pero eso mostro una gran impresion por parte de ella quedando en un silencio incomodo hasta que el rompio el silencio -"Eres mi pequeña , y no mas sobre el tema"-dijo el mientras le miraba con ojos infantiles y juguetonamente jugaba con el cabello de ella

-Y asi los dos se quedaron un buen rato abrazados , esperando a que terminara la tormenta pero Nero siempre manteniendo una conversacion con la aguamarina para que no se sienta asustada y a la vez que aprovechaba oportunidades para molestarla un poco y de paso darle un poco de cariño ; Nero estaba empezando a sentir sensacion y nuevos sentimientos que jamas habia sentido por ninguna otra personas tras conocer a Miku un poco mejor, el queria estar cerca de ella , mimarla , consentirla, cuidarla , protegerla , ayudarla cuando tenga alguna preocupacion o miedo ; todos esos sentimientos aparecian junto con un gran latido fuerte en el corazon por parte de el cada vez que Miku le sonreia pero reincorporandose rapidamente , ¿Que era esto que el sentia? se pregunto a si mismo mentalmente , hasta que se dio cuenta de que la tormenta habia terminado al igual que la aguamarina , la miro mientras ella le daba las gracias con una muy hermosa sonrisa y empezando a ruborizarse el , entendio rapidamente que era lo que le estaba pasando , se estaba enamorando de ella ; se nego en seguir pensando en cosas como esas y escolto a la aguamarina hasta su habitacion , el dormiria en el sofa esa noche...

-"M...Muchas gracias por lo de hoy Nero..."-dijo la aguamarina muy sonriente mientras agradecia al rubio color miel

-"N...No fue nada ..."-murmuro el muy sonrojado pero volteo la cara logrando que Miku no lo notara

-"B...Bien...hay unas frazadas cerca del sofa...Puedes usarlas si quieres...B...Buenas noches..."-dijo ella un poco sonrojada por la idea de dormir con Nero en la misma casa mientras se daba media vuelta y entraba a su habitacion pero fue detenida por un brazo que le sostuvo firmemente de la muñeca -"¿Nero?"-pregunto ella algo confundida

-"Disculpa...solo que no queria que te fueras..."-dijo el algo sonrojado por haber reaccionado instintivamente de esa manera -"Oyasuminasai"-dijo el para luego jalar un poco a Miku y darle un beso en la mejilla provocando que esta se exaltara , luego sintio el como su pecho ardia reconociendo otra vez aquel sentimiento , le dio una sonrisa a la aguamarina y se dirigio a la sala para irse a dormir dejando a una aguamarina muy confundida

_**¿Podran ser estos sentimientos algo mas que amistad?**_

* * *

**k les parecio :D?**

**taba un poco dificil el neroxmiku pero lo hice *O*!**

**xsiakaso lo que esta en negrita y kursiva es lo que piensan los dos ^^ **

**hasta la prox :D!**


	2. Dia divertido

_Ahh...que sueño , pense mientras me despertaba en la madrugada ; mas bien algo me desperto , no deberia yo de levantarme a esa hora pues no hay necesidad de ir a la escuela en la madrugada, tengo mucho tiempo en la mañana. Si que algo me a despertado , lo primero que imagine fue un monstruo come Mikus debajo de mi cama , entonces empeze a temblar, creo que puedo ser infantil algunas veces._

_Ahora que lo pienso , soy un poco llorona , le tengo miedo a las tormentas, a los monstruos, a la gente mala , y muchas cosas mas ; y mientras que me perdia de en mis pensamientos , senti claramente como un peso extra se agregaba sobre mi cama , ademas que habia escuchado unos pasos anteriormente ; me quede helada ante eso ¿Que seria? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un monstruo? ¿Un asesino en serio , pues practicamente no lo se. Asi que me voltee un poco , y a la vez recordaba que asi era en las peliculas de terror pues siempre le dan suspenso de esa manera , no me habia percatado de que otra vez unas pequeñas lagrimas habian aparecido en mis rostro rodando , y recorde que Nero me abrazo cuando estaba llorando por la tormenta , es una persona mas amable de lo que creia._

_Nero fue muy bueno conmigo en ese momento , me hizo sentir segura ; me gustaria que en este momento estuviera conmigo ...para que el mostruo se lo coma a el. No debo pensar en que Nero deberia estar conmigo , solo llevo un dia conociendolo no puedo ser tan cercana con el ;antes de dormir me dio un beso en la mejilla...Me sonroje mucho y mi sangre me quemaba al igual que las mejillas ¿Porque tuve esa clase de reaccion? , debe ser porque se acerco mucho a mi , cualquiera se sonrojaria por eso ; ¿Entonces porque me costo tanto tratar de olvidar eso?...No tengo respuesta alguna._

_Fue entonces cuando aun volteada mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba el Objeto Tenebroso No Identificado (OBTNI) con los ojos cerrados para que piense que aun estaba dormida aunque mi respiracion era muy agitaba y me delataba completamente , ese ser se abrazo de mi mientras que yo sentia su penetrante mirada y su aliento en mi oreja provocando un sonrojo , no tenia miedo , reconocia muy bien de quien pertenecian esos brazos fornidos y calidos que siempre para que me protegiesen , de alguna forma era reconfortante para mi , hasta que que el susurro mi nombre..._

-"Miku...¿Porque finges estar dormida?"-pregunto el mientras secaba una diminuta lagrima de ella con una mano suavemente mientras seguia el abrazo

-"N...no finjo estarlo...Solo pense que eras un Objeto Tenebroso No Identificado"-respondop la aguamarina hasta la acusacion del rubio miel

-"Jajaja"-se rio el ante lo que le decia Miku -"Tontita , no hay nada tenebroso , no mientras este contigo"-dijo el quien abrazo mas fuerte a la aguamarina por la cadera

-"B...Baka...Vuelve al sofa..."-dijo ella mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre que el rubio le daba pero sus esfuerzos eran inutiles y termino mirando al rubio cara a cara

-"En el sofa es muy solitario..."-dijo Nero infantilmente con carita de cachorro -"Prefiero estar aqui contigo"-dijo el mientras que sobaba la mejilla de ella con la de el

-"Nero..."-susurro la aguamarina muy sonrojada por el roce de las mejillas -"F...¡Fueraaaa!"-exigio Miku intentando empujarlo pero solo logro que Nero se abalanze sobre ella

-"Oh que posicion mas beneficiosa"-dijo el con una sonrisita en su rostro mientras se apegaba mas al cuerpo de ella

-"Ve al sofa y coge uno de mis peluches para no sentirte solo"-dijo ella ruborizada mientras señalaba la gran seleccion de peluches que tenia en una esquina de su cuarto haciendo que el se sorprenda un poco

-"..P...Pero yo quiero estar contigo...:"-respondio el rubio miel haciendole puchero con la mirada adorable

-"P...¿Porque?"-pregunto ella un poco curiosa pero pensando que la razon simplemente era para molestarla

-"Porque...creo que me gustas..."-murmuro el con un rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas mientras rotaba los ojos hacia otro lado tratando de disimularlo

-"E...¿Eh?"-fue lo unico que dijo ella al no comprender la razon de las palabras que el dijo mientras que su cara se ruborizaba color del tomate

-"C...como sea...No me ire.."-dijo el para finalizar la conversacion incomoda poniendose al lado de ella y abrazandola nuevamente mientras cerrcaba sus ojos para luego caer en un profundo sueño.

_Y asi fue como termine durmiendo con Nero a mi lado ya que al poco tiempo que el se quedo dormido , me lo contagio y me puse a dormir tranquilamente mientras era abrazada por Nero. Mi sueño era uno armonioso , no se porque empeze a soñar asi , normalmente tengo pesadillas , supongo que es porque Nero me estaba abrazando y por eso me sentia segura, luego en mi sueño estaba en un parque , lleno de arboles y estos de flores , con unos arbustos por ahi ; mire hacia ambas direcciones como si buscara a alguien, estaba en un banco del parque color madera y pareciese como si fuese nuevo pues estaba brilloso; despues una persona a lo lejos se me acercaba a mi , con una sonrisa simpatica , el iba bien arreglado al igual que yo , yo traia una falda morada , una camiseta verde amarillento y una chaqueta blanca ; mientras que ese misterioso personaje y al parecer un poco ruborizado vestia una chaqueta negra de cuero , una camiseta roja y unos jeans azules ; entonces yo me levante y sonrei muy alegre , el tambien me dio una agradable sonrisa , luego me tomo de la mano a lo cual yo me sonroje ; se acerco un poco a mi mientras rodaba los ojos hacia otro lado , luego su mano se poso por mis caderas y luego la otra sujetando mi barbilla ¿Que es lo que me iba a hacer? me preguntaba mientras seguia soñando hasta que el me dijo algo que no escuche y entonces el me acerco contra el aun mas , ya a una distancia en la cual dos partes de nuestro cuerpo se tocaban, formando un bes...Y en ese momento me desperte por mi derpertador que esta vez si cumplio su labor._

_Algo cansada , me levante de la cama ; Nero no estaba en la cama asi que supuse que ya se habia despertado , pero como no estaba completamente segura asi que me cercioré de eso buscando por mi habitacion , pero no estaba asi que pude cambiarme tranquila ; como ya mencione mi ropa comunmente es una blusa gris y todo eso , pero en la escuela no puedo vestirme asi aunque sea mi ropa normal un uniforme escolar diferente a esa epoca no puedo , tengo que ir con un saco negro y una blusa blanca dentro , una falda mas arriba de las rodillas del mismo color que el saco y mis dos coletas __diarias __c__on una__ cinta roja __que me gustan tanto. Sali de la habitacion y me encontre con un impaciente Nero el cual me miraba curiosamente indagando mi ropa , al parecer le gustaba pues me sonrio amablemente y me hizo un cumplido provocando que me sonrojara mucho. _

_Luego tome mis llaves , lista para irme ; entonces justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta muy contenta y feliz de la vida el se interpuso entre la puerta y con la cabeza un poco bajo , pero aun podia mirarlo a los ojos , note que el entendio que estaba extrañada y el con un poco de fiebre me dijo que vendria conmigo , yo me exalte mucho por eso ¿Me iba a acompañar a la escuela?._

_Despues de que me explique las cosas detalladamente diciendome que queria escapar un poco de la rutina de niño rico e ir a mi escuela como un estudiante normal solo por un mes , me quede muy sorprendida por lo que el me decia , casi con la boca abierta ; el me miro algo molesto por mi reaccion , le negue y me dijo que no era mi decision , asi que no tuve mas que aceptar y resignarme a lo que me decia , me comento que siendo el la persona que quiere ingresar a esa escuela lo aceptarina de inmediato ; solte un suspiro pues estaba usando sus influecias de niño rico cantante y dice que quiere salir de la rutina , en fin , terminamos la conversacion y el ya estaba listo para ir a la escuela._

_Mire hacia el reloj que estaba en la sala donde estabamos conversando ; casi me desmayo al ver la hora , ¡Solo tenia 5 min para ir a la escuela! ; no sabia muy bien como que hacer , asi que lo primero que hice fue gritarle que se apurara a Nero y tome mis llaves rapidamente abri la puerta y sali corriendo mientras que Nero venia detras mio , sabia que tenia que guiarlo pero no podia demorarme mucho asi que le tome de la mano aunque sepa que yo iba a sonrojarme mucho , pero creo haber visto en su rostro un poco de ...¿Rubor?._

_Corrimos lo mas rapido que pudimos , no queria llegar tarde , si no seria regañada por los profesores que son unos paralachines y no dejan de hablar cuando eso les ha pasado a ellos de jovenes ; pero en fin segui corriendo lo que pude tratando de no pensar en ello por si me distraia y eso afectaba mi gran maraton con Nero . En serio que nos estabamos esforzando mucho dando todo lo que podiamos a correr , a lo lejos los dos pudimos divisar una escuela , si era la mia , me senti un poco feliz pero antes de llegar senti como la campana de la escuela que indica que ya no es hora temprana sono a unos metros de distancia , maldeci en ese momento._

_Nero noto como estaba un poco enfada ya que sopletee mi cabello con desgano para que no me tape la cara pues estaba muy despeinada, el me calida sonrisa y me dijo que no me preocupe , que el se encargaria de todo ; no entendi muy bien la ultima parte pero bueno , hice caso omiso a lo que me dijo y ingrese a la escuela junto con el , pero por alguna razon el no me soltaba la mano aunque yo ya no le estaba agarrando , me pregunto que le pasaba._

_En fin,al entrar a la escuela habian unos profesores que me miraban acusadoramente , sabia que iban a llamarme la atencion severamente pero luego al ver a Nero sus ojos se iluminaron cambiando completamente su temperamento , Nero me dijo que tenia que hacer unas cosas para registrarse en la escuela y que yo vaya tranquila a clases , eso me parecio raro ya que los profesores no trataron de detenerme a pesar de conversar tan entretenidos con Nero sobre algo se que me vieron , pero no me detuvieron como siempre hacen , en fin , decidi dirigirme a mi clase lo mas rapido posible._

_Al abri la puerta del salon, habia gran bullicio , como siempre ya que cuando no estaba el profesor todos conversaban felices sin que nadie molestara , un poco cansada camine hacia mi lugar en el salon y deje mis cosas de mala gana pues ese dia estaba lleno de sorpresas ; empeze a pensar en miles de cosas como la tarea que no hice , que Nero va a estudiar en mi escuela , ¿Podran ser Romeo y Julieta felices? (una serie que veo seguido en tv) ; hasta que todos esos sentimientos fueron despertados por una peliverde muy animada que se acercaba a mi sin que me percatara..._

-"Miiiiikuuuuuu"-le grito la peliverde a su amiga mientras se acercaba -"¡Ayer no vinistes! ¡Estuve aburrida!"-le gritoneo ella mientras que la aguamarina despertaba de sus pensamientos

-"Hola Gumi"-saludo la aguamarina amablemente a le nergica peliverde

-"¡¿Como que hola Gumi! ¡¿Porque faltasteeeeees!"-le zamaqueo Gumi a Miku muy infantilmente

-"Gumiii me mareoooo"-exigio la aguamarina mientras le zamaqueaban rapidamente pero la peliverde se detuvo para que ella se explique -"Es porque me levante muy tarde ayer y decidi faltar a la escuela"-se explico la aguamarina con toda sinceridad

-"Oh ya veoooo"-exclamo ella con las mismas energias con que le pregunto -"Me pregunto donde estara el..."-murmuro la peliverde mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada

-"¿Me buscas a mi?"-pregunto un pelirrojo alegre que salio de la nada -"Hola chicas , ¿Que hacen?"-pregunto el mientras se apoyaba en la carpeta de Miku ya que ella estaba apoyada en su mano mirando hacia otro lado -"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahi? "-pregunto el mientras pasaba una mano por donde la aguamarina miraba -"¿Miku?¿Te sientes bien?"-pregunto el

-"Eh,ah , si ; hola Akaito"-dijo ella quien estaba pensando en que aula habran puesto al rubio miel dado que ya iban a comenzar las clases y no lo habia visto

-"Pareces preocupada , Miku"-comento la peliverde mientras la examinaba por todas partes -"No parece un clon de Miku , es igualita a la original"-dijo ella como una deduccion

-"Daaa y ¿Porque crees que se le llama clon , idiota?"-dijo el pelirrojo llamandole la atencion ya que el veia el asunto algo serio -"Gumi voy a conversar con Miku ¡Fueraaa!"-dijo el mientras la empujaba un poco

-"Ehh...Pero no tiene que irse..."-murmuro la aguamarina a lo que decia el pelirrojo con un poco de tristeza

-"Esta bien , de todas formas tengo que volver a mi asiento que esta lo mas lejos posible de que Miku en cambio al desgraciado de Akaito le toco a su costado"-dijo Gumi con mucho sarcasmo y una media sonrisa en su rostro a lo cual el pelirrojo respondio sacando la lengua a la peliverde

-"Y bien...¿Donde estabamos?"-dijo el pelirrojo tomando una nueva personalidad sensual y provocativa - "¿No me vas a decir tus problemas , cariño?"-pregunto el acercandose mas a la aguamarina haciendo que se sonrojara

-"B..¡Bakaaaa!"-le grito la aguamarina a Akaito mientras lo golpeaba comicamente en la cabeza

-"¿Que sucede , amor? Hoy estas muy preocupada por algo y quiero enterarme de que es"-dijo el pelirrojo molestandola mientras le tomaba de las caderas haciendo que se sonroje mas

-"I..idiota..."-murmuro la aguamarina muy ruborizada -"Y...Ya deja de actuar asi , te dije que me molesta"-dijo ella mirandole seriamente

-"Me gusta molestarte"-dijo el acercando su rostro a de ella intensificando la mirada -"Ademas que no creo que caigas en trucos como estos ¿O si?"-pregunto el poniendola aun mas colorada

-"Claro que no"-le grito ella mientras se soltaba y miraba hacia otro lado-"Eres un buen amigo para mi aunque eres muy molesto"-le comento Miku

-"Sii...lo se"-dijo el con una sonrisita satisfecha en su rostro

-"A ver alumnos por favor guarden silencio de una vez..."-dijo el profesor quien fue ignorado totalmente -"¡Guarden silencio alumnos desgraciados de una maldita vez"-les grito el muy bipolar profesor -"Ahora tenemos a un nuevo estudiante , por favor pasa"-dijo el con una sonrisa amable mientras un rubio miel entraba por la puerta

-"Eh...Soy Nero Akita...Hola..."- dijo el desinteresadamente mientras buscaba a unos cabellos aguamarinos con la mirada , aun asi las demas chicas se enamoraron del el al instante y comenzaron a platicar de que una estrella habia venido a estudiar con el y todo eso.

-"Ahora por favor elige el lugar que esta al lado de..."-le iba a indicar su profesor pero el rubio miel no le hizo caso y camino hasta quedar enfrente de Miku quien no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Nero y seguia conversando alegremente con el pelirrojo hasta que sintio que una sombra le tapaba unos cuantos rayos de sol.

-"E...Eh...¡Nero!"-exclamo ella sorprendida por que lo hayan registrado tan rapido y ademas que toco en su clase , el rubio miel no hizo caso a su saludo , simplemente fruncio el ceño mientras miraba al pelirrojo

-"Ehhh ¿Hola?"-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de ser falsamente cortes con el rubio miel ya que se sentia algo incomodo que alguien que no conozca lo mire tan amargadamente , el rubio se dirigio a la chica que estaba al otro lado de Miku

-"Disculpa linda, ¿Puedes darme tu sitio por favor?"-fingio amabilidad Nero mientras miraba de reojo a la aguamarina , en seguida la chica recogio sus cosas y se fue a otro sitio quedandose todos muy sorprendidos por lo que habian visto aunque las chicas no tanto pues estaban enamoradas de Nero.

-"¿Que fue eso...?"-penso para si el pelirrojo a lo cual la aguamarina llego a oir

-"Se llama usar tu cara de niño bonito..."-murmuro ella algo molesta por el comportamiento de Nero quien se sento sin mas pero observandola sin que se diera cuenta

-"Ahhh en fin que aburrido , Miku ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?"-pregunto el pelirrojo amablemente a la aguamarina quien nego con la cabeza pero el rubio se entrometio en la conversacion

-"Si tiene algo que hacer , va a cocinarme la cena ¿Entendido?"-sentencio Nero con una mirada fulminante dirigida a Akaito

-"N...Nero...¡Shhh!"-le shito la aguamarina ya que no queria que se esparzan los rumores de que viven juntos solo por un capricho por parte de el

-"No te atrevas a volver a shitarme"-dijo el mirandole furiosamente -"No te metas"-le dijo el con lo cual Miku se sintio ofendida y miro hacia otro lado

-"M..Miku tranquila no le hagas caso..."-le trataba de animar el pelirrojo a su amiga

-"Estoy tranquila..._¿Que es lo que le pasa?_"-mintio la aguamarina ya que pensaba sobre el comportamiento extraño del rubio sintiendose extremadamente triste , bajo su cabeza y la puso entre sus brazos evitando que alguien vea su expresion de tristeza y las pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos mientras el profesor daba la clase pero Nero y Akaito sabian que Miku estaba llorando

-Cuando Nero iba a disculparse con la aguamarina vio como el pelirrojo empezo a acariciar la cabeza de ella y ponia la suya sobre la de ella esperando a que reaccionara lo cual funciono pero la dejo muy sonrojada -"A..Akaito...si no prestas atencion te van a castigar...arigato"-dijo la aguamarina con una hermosa sonrisa dirigida a su amigo quien empezo a jugar con el cabello de ella aunque esta fingia molestarse y se sonrojaba un poco , mientras que Nero se controlaba por los celos y el dia que pensaba que iba a ser tan divertido en realidad no intercambio ni una palabra con la aguamarina despues de eso. Pero aun queda mucho del dia...

-_"Mmm...El chico nuevo parece conocer a Miku...Que interesante"_-pensaba Akaito en una forma de como molestar al rubio color miel mientras observaba como su mirada de el se volvia posesiva con Miku

* * *

_¿Que le sucede a Nero? , esta molesto por algo eso yo lo se pero ¿De que? ;no tengo la menor idea pero no puede hablarme asi y menos hablarle de esa manera a Akaito , se que no conozco mucho a Nero pero su comportamiento es realmente extraño. Esta mañana se veia tan feliz pero ahora se ve increiblemente irritado,cuando me dijo que no me metiese la tristeza se apodero de mi ; yo baje mi cabeza entre mis brazos y ahi estaba de nuevo la llorona de mi._

_Estaba muy afligida por el comportamiento de el , que le hable de esa manera a Akaito no me gusto , intente defenderle pero termino yo siendo la victima ; realmente habia pensado que Nero y yo podriamos ser amigos , pero ya no era ese chico amable que me protegio de la tormenta , tampoco el chico cariñoso e infantil que durmio en mi cama ...Tampoco el mismo que dijo que yo le gustaba._

_Asi que de eso se trataba , un juego ; todo esto para el es un juego , le gusta jugar con las chicas , me doy cuenta de eso dado que en este momento esta rodeado de varias , es el refrigerio , yo estaba comiendo muy desanimada mis riquisimos puerros , y aunque los varios intentos de Gumi y Akaito por llamar mi atencion y mejorar mi dia , todos fueron fracasados ; ya que no dejaba de pensar en el rubio miel bipolar al cual odio tanto._

_No volvere a creer que le gustaba , eso es practicamente imposible , el es asi ahora que me doy cuenta , dice las cosas como si nada sin pensar en las consecuencias ; ¡No volvere a creerle ninguna palabra mas que me diga!. Para mi , ese idiota puede irse , ya no lo quiero en mi casa ; ¡Le odio! , odio que me trate asi cuando el estaba tan feliz antes , odio que se comporte de esa manera con mis amigos , y odio que me haya dicho que le gustaba provocando en mi ideas que en realidad eran imposibles._

_Mientras comia sin ganas mis puerros , aquel rubio miel se me acerco ; parecia que por fin podia librarse de sus fangirls ; Gumi me miro con curiosidad al igual que Akaito , pues el se dirigia a mi , al llegar a la mesa donde estaba yo disfrutando mi almuerzo se quedo parado con la cabeza cabizbaja , no me interesaba que es lo que tenia que decirme ; asi que cuando pude ver que iba a abrir la boca para otra vez soltar sus palabras sin sentido , tome mi almuerzo y me largue de ese sitio ; sin siquiera darle explicacion a Gumi o Akaito, me parecio sentir una mirada triste , rode mis ojos hacia el lugar que habia abandonado , era Nero con una cara de arrepentimiento , eso no me importo lo mas minimo y decidi irme._

_Me dirigi a la azotea de la escuela , en ese lugar tan solitario pense que quizas pueda pensar con mejor claridad los hechos ; la mirada de dolor de Nero no se iba de mi cabeza , ¿Porque estaba triste? ¿Acaso no le gustaba hacer sufrir a las chicas? , la culpabilidad se apodero de mi , lo maldeci por hacerme sentir de esa forma ; comenze a pensar que quizas al encontrar a tal rubio miel en la calle no debia ayudarlo para que luego me lo agradezca de esta no simpatica forma ; bueno , no me arrepiento de haberlo ayudado pero aun asi...Hubiera preferido que se otra persona menos Nero._

_Ese dia el paisaja se veia hermoso ; sin embargo , tenia unos aires de tristeza , ¿Gran dia eh? , me dije a mi misma mientras seguia apreciando como las nubes se formaban para hacer figuras , me apoye en el suelo y viendo que estaba completamente sola , me eche boca arriba en el suelo para poder seguir apreciando el cielo , tratando de que mi dia se vuelva uno mejor y esperando que esos recuerdos se borren de mi mente para ya no seguir tan enojada , aunque no funcionaba._

_Los segundos se volvian en horas y ya deseaba que toque la campana que indica que el receso haya terminado , pero eso no ocurria ya que por exigencia de los alumnos incluyendome a mi , y le daban al receso una hora extra lo cual me parecia totalmente exagerado aunque cuando dieron la noticia yo salte de alegria ya que tendria mas tiempo para pasarla con amigos , pero por el momento mis amigos de seguro estan en el mismo lugar donde los deje esperando una explicacion cuando vuelva...Gomen...No quise dejarlos asi como asi..._

_Mis amigos siempre han sido todo para mi , hemos compartido juntos muchas cosas , y recuerdos inolvidables ; es por esa razon que no soporto que Nero se haya comportado de esa manera , y luego me disculpare en nombre de el a Akaito por hablarle de esa manera ; ...realmente no se que le sucede..._

_La brisa empezo a aumentar soplando mi cabello y refrescandome , cerre por un momento los ojos , pensando que este dia nunca paso ; fue entonces cuando senti que una sombra me tapaba los rayos del sol que cain en mi cara aunque sea un poco tarde ; lentamente abri los ojos, y pude notar la cara de tristeza de cierto rubio miel , quien estaba encima mio por cierto lo cual me desconcerto mucho..._

-"¡¿Nero?"-exclamo la aguamarina muy confundida por cierto rubio miel quien sin que ella se de cuenta se habia abalanzado sobre ella dejandola sin escape alguno y acorralandola contra el suelo.

-"Miku...eres mala..."-murmuro el rubio miel mientras le sujetaba las manos de ella provocando que se quedara quieta

-"Hey...¿Que haces?...dejame bastardo..."-murmuro ella mientras rotaba su mirada hacia otro lado como si lo ignorara -"Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer asi que ya sueltame"-exigio la aguamarina

-"¡Callate!"-le grito Nero algo molesto por el comportamiento de ella -"¡Solo queria disculparme pero actuas tan fria conmigo que no te reconozco!"- le volvio a gritar el a Miku

-"¿Yo soy la del problema?"-pregunto ella muy desconcertada con lo que le decia Nero -"Sabes que , me arrepiento de haberte conocido , eres un idiota bipolar que solo sabe hablarle mal a mis amigos o gritarme"-le devolvio el mismo grito ella pero con una intensidad de tristeza y unas pequeñas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos por las cosas tan duras que le estaba diciendo a Nero aunque ella misma sabe que no es verdad.

-"Tu..."-iba a decirle algo el rubio miel hasta que noto que la aguamarina estaba llorando un poco y se acerco un poco mas al rostro de ella -"Nunca debi decirte que...creia que me gustabas..."-le dijo el en un susurro al oido de ella

-"N...No , nunca debistes..."-respondio ella quien sentia una tristeza en su corazon aunque no sabia muy bien cual era la razon

-"Porque ahora..."-se interrumpio a si mismo para abrazar a Miku -"Estoy totalmente seguro de que me gustas Miku"-le dijo el para luego mirarle a los ojos provocando un fuerte rubor por parte de los dos que el no tuvo miedo en disimular

-"E...Eh...¿Pero que cosas dices..."-murmuraba la aguamarina con una incredula sonrisa para luego ser interrumpida por Nero en otro calido abrazo

-"Me gustas..."-dijo el susurrandolo provocandose que se sonroje aun mas -" Te amo...¿Aun no entiendes?..."dijo el mientras la tomaba del menton suavemente -"Quiero que seas mia..."-volvio a decir el buscando la mirada de la aguamarina

-"N...Nero..."-pronuncio ella el nombre de el ante lo que le decia el rubio miel, pues ella estaba totalmente confundida

-En ese mismo instante , Nero acerco su rostro al de Miku quien trato de retroceder un poco el rostro resistiendose , pero luego el le dio una sonrisa dulce que hipnotizo a la aguamarina dandole una oportunidad para acercarse lo mas posible a ella, mientras que la tomaba de la cintura para que no haya marcha atras, y en los pocos segundos que faltaban para que los labios de ellos se encontraran unos arbustos se movieron solos dejando desconcertados a Miku y a Nero.

-"M..¿Me parece o ese arbusto se movio solo?"-pregunto el rubio miel intrigado mientras señalaba al arbusto el cual se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ellos

-"C...Creo que si..."-murmuro la aguamarina muy temerosa e inconscientemente apegandose mas a Nero provocando que el rubor lo dominara -"Espera... ¿No es extraño que haya arbustos en la azotea que no tiene ninguna zona de jardin?"-pregunto ella a si misma en voz alta usando un poco de logica

-"Si es extraño"-dijo el rubio miel quien seguia en la misma posicion comprometedora con la aguamarina hasta que se empezaron a escuchar murmullos desde los arbustos

-"Ves idiota ya los interrumpimos"-se escucho decir a una voz femenina proveniente del arbusto

-"Ya callate que por tu culpa nos van a oir"-le contesto una voz masculina tambien proveniente del arbusto

-"No me digas que son..."-murmuro la aguamarina para luego soltarse del agarre del rubio y sacar un puerro de su vestido mientras que se acercaba a los arbustos viendo a una peliverde y a un pelirrojo que la miraban con ojos de cachorro como quien se disculpaba -"Ustedes dos...¡Voy a matarlos!"

-"Piedad"-gritaron ellos muertos de miedo por la aura asesina y comica que provenia de Miku

Despues de muchos golpes de puerros...

-"Y ahora expliquense porque nos estaban espiando"-ordeno la aguamarina con los brazos cruzados sosteniendo un puerro entre ellos.

-"E...¡Es que Akaito insistio en espiarte y yo le dije que no pero el me dijo que si y luego...!"-trataba de explicarse la muy adolorida Gumi

-"¡Es tu culpa por no ponerme alto , Gumi!"-le echo la culpa Akaito a la peliverde

-"Ahh Akaito eres un..."-iba a insultarle la peliverde hasta que vio a cierto rubio miel detras de la aguamarina y empezo a recordar lo que habia visto -"Uh.. ahora que recuerdo Miku...¿Que era lo que estaba viendo entre ustedes dos?"-pregunto la muy picara de ella

-"E..Eh...P..Pues...Eto...Yo..."-tartamudeaba la aguamarina muy sonrojada sin saber que decir hasta que unos brazos la abrazaron por detras

-"Ibamos a besarnos"-dijo Nero como si nada mientras provocaba que el rubor aumente en Miku quien se resistia un poco al abrazo de este

-"Ehhhhh ¡Eso no es lo que ibamos a hacer!"-exclamo la aguamarina tratando de liberarse del agarre del rubio miel

-"¡Oh! ¡Miku ya es toda una mujer!"-dijo Gumi elogiandola pero solo lograba que ella se avergonzara mas

-Y el pelirrojo al ver que tenia una oportunidad de molestar a Nero decidio acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla a la aguamarina dejando a todos en silencio hasta que el lo rompio -"¿Esta clase de beso?"-pregunto el con una sonrisita de ingenuidad

-"Akaito...Eh..."-murmuraba ella a quien le quemaban las mejillas pero el rubio miel aun la tenia abrazada pero mas posesivamente por lo que acababa de ver

-"No ese no , este"-dijo Nero con una seria mirada hacia el pelirrojo para luego tomar de la barbilla a Miku e intentar besarla pero esta le golpeo provocando que retrocediera

-"¡Bakaaaa!"-le grito la aguamarina mientras retrocedia un poco despues de haberse soltado del agarre de el

-"Miku , eso me dolio"-le exigio el rubio miel mientras que se sobaba la area afectada

-"¡Juguemos a abrazar a Miku!"-propuso el pelirrojo cambiando el tea y acercandose a la aguamarina para luego sujetarla en un abrazo que no le dejaba ir

-"Ehhhhh"-decia ella quien queria soltarse pero no lo lograba

-"Yo tambien jugare"-dijo Nero quien se sintio ofendido a la mirada falsamente ingenua de Akaitoy se acerco a ellos haciendose un espacio para luego abrazar a Miku intentando despegarlo de Akaito

-"Oh parece un juego muy divertido"-dijo la peliverde quien se acerco a ella y la abrazo amistosamente mientras que Akaito y Nero estaban que la jaloneaban a la aguamarina

-"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa"-gritaba la aguamarina en tan divertido juego de jalarla de un lado a otro en abrazos

_**Si lo pienso bien...No fue tan aburrido**_

* * *

**Nee hola , lamento la demora pero estoy haciendo la 2da guerra mundial con mis padres por la laptop asi que creo que ahora voy a demorarme un poco en hacer los fics gomen TwT**

**aun asi hare todo lo posible por que sea rapido :D**


	3. Afloramiento de emociones

_¡Hey! soy yo de nuevo , veran ya es el dia siguiente ; fue muy dificil ponerle alto a ese juego el cual les era muy divertido aunque no sabia porque pero bueno cuando ya pude regresar a casa estaba un poco mas relajada , no tanto ya que habia cierta personita que seguia con el juego de abrazarme, si exacto , el baka de Nero ; creo que despues de conversar en la azotea pudimos reconciliarnos , o mas bien seguia un poco molesta pero el me lo recompenso._

_Aunque ese niño sabe muy bien como lograr confundirme mas , a veces me cuesta entenderle , como me cuesta hasta ahora que estoy pensando en lo que el trato de transmitirme a traves de palabras y gestos...El dijo que le gustaba...¡Ahhh bakaaaaa! . No debo confundirme tanto , no lo hare_

_Ese tema me ha estado dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza sin dejarme dormir por hoy , suerte que es feriado ; pero aquella palabras dichas por Nero retumban una y otra vez en mi cabeza y no me dejaron descansar ; ademas que para mi mala suerte el decidio dormir a mi lado asi que , tenia dos razones por las cuales no dormir toda la noche._

_Tenerlo a mi lado hace que me sonroje mucho, no se mucho sobre el amor o cosas asi pero estoy segura de que no estoy enamorada ¿O si? ; el...ayer se me confeso ; tengo que darle una respuesta rapida es lo unico que se me cruzaba por la cabeza cuando intentaba dormir pero no lo lograba dado que Nero me habia abrazado apegandome mas al cuerpo calido de el y provoco un sonrojo enorme en mi_

_En la mañana , no habia logrado conciliar el sueño pero tampoco queria levantarme de la cama , aunque si lo intento tampoco tendria exito ya que Nero no me suelta por nada , queria permanecer a su lado , en un momento me voltee a mirarlo cara a cara y un pequeño rubor se formo en mi , su cara tan relajada y tan tranquila con unos pequeños toques infantiles provocaba eso en mi._

_Pero recorde que habia quedado con Gumi y Akaito para salir a algun sitio e ir a comer helados , esas son las cosas con que me divierto con ellos y siempre la paso bien; asi que supuse que lo mejor seria levantarme y asi fue._

_Con un poco de esfuerzo logre separarme de Nero y al lograrlo el se desperto , despues de explicarle el insistio en ir y yo acepte ya que asi seria mas divertido; al moevrme un poco y estirarme mientras daba un bostezo el no dejaba de mirarme , es como si analizara mis movimientos y me hacia sentir incomoda, le replique sobre eso y el simplemente me sonrio , me tomo de la mano impidiendo que me mueva y me dio un beso en la mejilla ; y de pronto mis mejillas empezaron a quemar._

_Cuando me asegure de que el ya no este en mi habitacion y se haya ido a la sala a ver la television o lo que sea que haga , pude calmarme con una ducha tibia , que al poco tiempo se convirtio en una fria dado que mis mejillas no se enfriaban ; cuando logre eso me vi en el espejo totalmente palida , creo que exagere un poco con el agua fria..._

_En fin, al salir de la ducha lo primero que hice fue cubrirme con una toalla y revisar que si haya un seguro en mi puerta , luego de eso empeze a seleccionar mi ropa mientras que secaba mi largo cabello el cual pensaba dejar suelto para estar mas fresca, como aun no decidia que es lo que iba a ponerme, me concentre en secar mi cabello y peinarlo mirandome ante el espejo ; cuando note que ya no estaba humedo empeze a peinarlo para que no se esponje , y luego di un pequeño suspiro de aprobacion hacia mi cabello._

_Termine con mi cabello asi que si o si tenia que elegir mi ropa de una vez si es que no queria pescar un resfriado , y obviamente no queria ;me decidi por fin por una chaqueta amarilla y una falda negra ; pense que ese dia no iba a hacer mucho frio ya que el clima se veia totalmente soleado asi que no lleve abrigo ; baje las escaleras buscando a Nero y de paso buscar mis llaves para irnos ya._

_Me dirigi a la cocina pues me provoco un poco de puerros, y ahi estaba el rebuscando comida que picotear ; le dije que me pasara los puerros que habia en la refrigeradora , el me miro , intercambiamos miradas unos segundos , sentia como su mirada me atravesaba y era tan directa , pero luego note que la cara se le ponia roja ; ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? , me acerque a el y se puso peor asi que decidi manterme a un metro de distancia._

_Hasta que vi que su cara ya no estaba tan colorada le pregunte que sucedia , y el me respondio con que yo me habia vestido muy linda ese dia, el rubor se apodero de mi rapidamente , el me sonrio dulcemente pero luego fruncio el ceño como si recordara algo o alguien , me pregunto quien podria ponerlo de tan mal humor ; como sea , me tomo de la mano provocando que me sonrojara un poco y me dijo que ya vayamos a reunirnos con Gumi y Akaito , aunque me parecio que dijo el nombre de Akaito con algo de ...¿Disgusto?_

_Salimos de casa y Nero no me soltaba la mano , es como si planeara que iba a tenerme asi hasta llegar con los chicos ; y asi fue , no me solto para nada ni reducio la invasion a mi espacio personal , por un buen rato se formo un ambiente y silencio incomodo entre nosotros pero el rapidamente lo termino buscando tema de conversacion con el cual la pase muy entretenida._

_Estaba muy feliz porque ya habia pasado como 2h con Nero sin pelear , eso demuestra que ya nos llevamos mucho mejor ;luego estabamos conversando y caminando de lo mas animados el y yo, y paso una pareja a nuestro lado , los mire por un momento pues me dio curiosidad que ellos se tomaban de las manos al igual que nosotros._

_Comenze a imaginarme que yo y Nero seamos pareja...¡Bah! Tonterias...es lo que trataba de convencerme mi cerebro , pero mi corazon latia rapidamente al pensar sobre el tema acelerando mi pulso y provocando que la cara se me ponga roja del color del tomate, el noto eso y me pregunto porque me sonrojaba , quede muy sorprendida ya que el noto que era sonrojo y me quede mirandole a los ojos tratando de darle una explicacion ; el se rio un poco y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que me tomaba de la cintura para no dejarme escapar._

_Su beso en la mejilla es unico , es muy diferente de como lo dan familiares o amigos ; es como si fuera...mas comprometedor , hacia que mi piel se ponga como de gallina al roce de sus labios en mi mejilla , su beso siempre era suave y delicado ...¡¿Porque demonios estoy pensando en cosas como estas! ; sacudi la cabeza un poco para tratar de despertar de mis pensamientos pero sin querer al sacudirla me golpee la cabeza con Nero quien habia invadido completamente mi espacio personal y hice que se enoje._

_Despues de muchas horas de tortura por parte de el , llegamos el sitio acordado pero claro , el no me soltaba del agarre en la cintura, es como si fuera un agarre posesivo ,demandante y territorial ;no hice mucho caso ante eso y segui avanzando al ritmo de el hasta que pudimos divisar a una peliverde y un pelirrojo que al parecer estaban peleando._

_Muy intrigados, yo y Nero nos acercamos tratando de calmar la pelea ninja que estos dos tienen; despues de que los dos se tranquilizaran les hicimos la pregunta de el porque peleaban ; Gumi con ojos muy acusadores nos conto que era por el hecho de que ella estaba haciendo fila ya que habia llegado primero, compro su helado , y ella al darse la vuelta se choco con Akaito y se le derramo el helado sobre el ; apenas nos conto eso nuestros ojos se voltearon a la camisa de el que tenia rastros de helado de zanahoria._

_Y obviamente conociendo al metrosexual de Akaito se puso a hacer un escandalo por eso, y asi se seguro empezo la pelea de esos dos , las razones pues que Gumi perdio su helado de zanahoria que lo adora tanto como yo adoro mis puerros y por Akaito seria que su camisa se le ensucio al señor tan perfeccionista _

_Si mal no recuerdo , ellos dos siempre se la pasan peleando ; creo que si no estuviera ellos dos ya hubieran llegado a matarse , cuando los conoci en el primer año de secundaria me comentaron que ellos se conocian ya desde mucho tiempo , seguro por eso que no se soportan , me dijeron que eran amigos de la infancia muy cercanos pero que ultimamente se habin distanciado , eso es lo que me contaba Gumi y entonces yo decidi hacer que vuelvan a tener la confianza de antes._

_Y despues de muchos problemas en los cuales estaba metida y descubri que Akaito era un mujeriego y quizas por eso se habian distanciado , le puse mas empeño por la amistad de los dos y termine conociendo a los dos personalmente ; finalmente por razones que no contare termine suspendida pero logre que ellos vuelvan a amistarse , aunque algo salio como no planeaba ; termine siendo tambien una amiga cercana para ellos._

_Y bueno , despues de recordar toda la historia de como conoci a esos dos desperte de mi mundo y exigi que pidieramos los helados de una vez, al ver que Gumi seguia triste por su helado y que Akaito aun trataba de quitar la mancha diminuta de su camisa, Nero y yo decidimos ir a por ellos._

_Al regresar con Gumi y Akaito decidimos animarlos un poco ya que compramos sus sabores favoritos (zanahoria y aji) , pero seguian discutiendo e insultandose , aunque Gumi ya habia mejorado su humor dado al helado Akaito seguia tratando de quitar la manchita de helado de zanahoria perteneciente a Gumi , un poco exhausta por su actitud decidi darle una mano..._

-"Maldita sea...Ya veras Gumi..."-murmuraba el pelirrojo obsesionado con quitar la diminuta mancha de su fina camisa blanca a lo cual la peliverde le respondio con sacarle la lengua y seguir devorando su helado

-"Ya no le amenazes..."-le recomendo la aguamarina mientras se acercaba hacia el -"Dejame ayudarte..."-dijo la aguamarina amablemente a la vez que tomaba un pañuelo y empezar a limpiar la manchita de la camisa de Akaito sin evitar acercarse un poco al rostro de el

-"G...Gracias..."-agradecio el pelirrojo rodando los ojos hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado lo cual era muy raro en el causando un poco de molestia en el rubio miel que decidio quedarse callado dado a las consecuencias que sus celos siempre provocaban, aun asi iba a vengarse de eso

-"Listo ya esta"-dijo ella con una alegre sonrisa hasta que Nero la tomo de la cintura en un jalon haciendo que ella diera unos pequeños saltos para no caerse -"¿Nero?"-pronuncio ella confundida el nombre del rubio miel

-"Compartamos helados"-ofrecio el con una sonrisa extrañamente amable para Miku pero aun asi acepto -"Ten , helado de queso"-dijo el mientras con la otra mano le daba a probar de el sabor de su helado favorito el cual se encontraba en un cono y Miku simplemente tuvo que comerlo de ahi aunque eso provoco rubor por parte de los dos

-"A..Arigato...¿Quieres de mi helado de puerro?"-pregunto ella mientras que le daba una pequeña mordida a su helado de puerro que tambien se encontraba en un cono sosteniendolo animadamente con su mano derecha

-"Si me gustaria..."-dijo rubio miel recordando el momento de celos de antes y dejandose controlar por ellos..

_Todo sucedio tan rapido..._

-En seguida el rubio miel sujeto a la aguamarina de la barbilla tomandola de sorpresa , provocando que a ella se le cayera el helado pero lo que el buscaba no era el helado , si no algo que habia sido tocado por el...

_No pude prevenirlo..._

-Sin soltar el agarre de la cintura Nero empezo a acercarse a Miku a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos por resistirse, y aunque ella se encontraba muy confundida por la actitud de el no pudo ser ayudada pues Gumi y Akaito se encontraban muy entretenidos conversando sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Y cuando me di cuenta..._

-Nero ya estaba muy cerca del rostro de ella , Miku queria empujarlo pero el luego le sostuvo de un brazo impidiendo que se impulsara ,y rapidamente sucedio...

_Que habia perdido mi **primer beso**..._

-Sus labios , se habian juntado ; la aguamarina se habia quedado sumamente quieta ante eso y el sonrojo empezo a aparecer en su rostro aunque aun seguia procesando que lo le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento; en cambio Nero estaba disfrutando mucho ese momento , y poseia sonrojo al igual que Miku, a los pocos segundos Akaito y Gumi se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo , un rubor ajeno se apodero de la expresion de ellos dos hasta que Gumi dijo el nombre de la aguamarina haciendola despertar de sus pensamientos y provocando que ella muy sorprendida empuje al rubio miel terminando el beso

-"M...¿Miku te encuentras bien?"-pregunto el pelirrojo un tanto preocupado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver

-"¿Miku?"-pronuncio el nombre de ella la peliverde esperando una respuesta por parte de su amiga pero la aguamarina se habia quedado mirando fijamente al rubio miel quien correspondia la mirada y los dos con cierto rubor que delataba que acababan de besarse.

-"M...Miku yo..."-Nero fue el primero en romper el silencio entre los dos tratando de explicarse pero en seguida la aguamarina se dio media vuelta empezando a caminar dirigiendose a casa a lo cual el rubio miel raramente amable se despidio con Gumi y Akaito y acompaño a la aguamarina sin soltar palabra alguna.

* * *

_He perdido mi primer beso...Solo quiero llegar a casa e irme a dormir ; es lo que se me cruzaba por la cabeza cuando Nero me habia besado tan inesperadamente , me di cuenta que el queria darme una explicacion pero yo no queria eso , ya estaba demasiado confundida con lo del beso y sabia que prestarle atencion iba a confundirme mucho mas ...solo quiero ir a dormir..._

_Sin despedirme de Gumi o Akaito , me di media vuelta y comenze a avanzar dirigiendome a casa , era el unico lugar donde podia estar segura es lo que creia yo ; queria estar encerrada en mi habitacion sin que nadie me molestase , pero me di cuenta quien me seguia.._

_Era Nero , no se dio cuenta de que le habia visto asi que no se preocupo en poner una mejor expresion que la de culpabilidad, creo que el pensaba que me habia molestado seriamente de el ; pues no lo estoy , se que deberia estarlo pero ni quiero estarlo ni lo estare_

_No se porque , pero en este momento no estoy con alguna emocion que haya presenciado antes , no es enojada , ni triste , tampoco alegre pero por extraño que sea se asemeja un poco a esta ;el rubor en mis mejillas que Nero no logra notar se ha intensificado con su presencia , ya no me quema la mejilla , es peor que eso , es como si tuviera un incendio en mis mejillas , no puedo evitarme sentir de esta manera tan poco normal...¿Que me pasa?_

_Por fin , cuando llegamos a casa solte un leve suspiro de tranquilidad , ahora si podia relajarme un poco en mi habitacion y dormir ; saque las llaves y entre lo mas rapido posible , claro que deje la puerta abierta para que Nero pase detras mio , luego sin mirar detras mio deje las llaves en una mesa que habia cercana y camine velozmente intentando dirigirme a mi habitacion_

_Pero luego algo me detuvo , no podia seguir caminando , eran otra vez esos brazos que me tomaban y no me dejaban dar un paso mas , y a quien le pertenencian siempre lograba que mi corazon se acelere con solo gestos o palabras , la persona que esta aflorando esos nuevos sentimientos en mi...Nero..._

-Aquel rubio miel , quien temia que Miku este muy molesta con el decidio abrazarla cariñosamente , demostrando lo que sentia al besarla; dandole a entender la verdadera intencion de sus sentimientos hacia ella ,se quedo un rato abrazandola , el tiempo suficiente segun el para que Miku acepte sus disculpas -"Gomen...Te amo Miku..."-dijo el muy cerca del oido de ella dejandola muy sonrojada

-Finalmente Nero le solto a Miku dejandole libre de hacer cualquier cosa, ella estaba inquieta y por alguna razon antes de que el se de media vuelta , le jalo de la camisa que llevaba puesta y le dio un beso en la mejilla aumentando el color de sus mejillas a rojo carmesi ; luego ella le solto y se fue corriendo a su habitacion muy confundida por lo que involuntariamente ella habia hecho

-En cambio el rubio miel estaba feliz , feliz porque Miku por fin comprendia que el le amaba , y tambien muy feliz pues porque Miku tambien le amaba... solo que no se iba a dar cuenta tan facilmente...


	4. ¡Que dia mas maravilloso!

_Estoy tan cansada en este momento , no pude dormir nada anoche ; muchas cosas ultimamente andan por mi cabeza , aun asi ¿Porque? ¿Porque me beso? ¿Porque le di un beso en la mejilla?¿Porque me quema el pecho cada vez que pienso en el?, preguntas sin respuesta , es lo que mas odio en mi vida ultimamente ya que eso me esta haciendo la vida imposible_

_No podia dejar de pensar , en Nero , en mi , lo que siento sobre el ; lo que el siente sobre mi , el beso , el beso en la mejilla que le di ; ¿Que me esta pasando? ¿Acaso lo que estoy sintiendo en este mismisimo momento se trata de aquel sentimiento que deja a muchas personas en la miseria y la desesperacion? , solo se me ocurre una emocion , cumple con todos los sintomas , no puedo creer que eso me haya pasado a mi pero...estoy enamorada de Nero._

_No me levante de la cama para nada a pesar de que ya es el dia siguiente , ayer cuando volvi a casa despues de unas horas mi celular sono , era Gumi quien estaba algo preocupada por mi al igual que Akaito , me excuse diciendo que estaba enferma y logre convencerlos ; pues asi es , cuando uno esta enamorado es como si estuvieras enferma ...enferma de amor_

_Es mi primera vez experimentando este atroz sentimiento , tengo un poco de temor de salir herida con el corazon roto , prefiero asegurarme de que me ama en serio , a veces tengo problemas con la desconfianza al igual que se ponerme muy triste rapidamente ; pero debo tratar de olvidar el tema y actuar como si nada , ya que vivo con el y si le doy indices de que estoy enamorada de el puede tomar confianza de eso y actuar coqueto con otras chicas_

_Yo no soy celosa pero como ya dije tengo miedo de salir lastimada en mi primer amor asi que sere cautelosa, espero no ser muy obvia o notoria ; siempre termino siendo obvia en cosas que quiero ocultar pero estoy segura que como Nero no me conoce tanto no se dara cuenta , ¡Dare mi mas grande esfuerzo!._

_Bien , quise levantarme a una hora normal como diariamente suelo hacer , hoy habia menos clases dado que uno de nuestros profesores habia enfermado y no podian retenernos mas rato; me aliste lo mas rapido posible , peine mi cabello en dos coletas como siempre suelo hacer , mi uniforme que ahora que lo veo bien es demasiado de luto ; y en marcha a la escuela_

_Tome mis llaves rapidamente esperando no verme caras con el rubio miel pero asi fue , el me saludo y yo tuve que corresponder el saludo,abri la puerta y salimos los dos , hacia un poco de frio asi que podia ver mi aliento en el aire; tranquilamente nos dirigimos a clases ya que esta vez si ibamos a tiempo asi que no hubo necesidad de jalarle corriendo mientras le tomaba de la mano...pero aun asi el me tomo de la mano hasta llegar a clases._

_Los profesores nos esperaban , eso es porque siempre quieren ser los primero en regañarme si es que llego tarde pero como eso no sucedio no pudieron satisfacerse su ego ;logre soltarme del agarre de Nero y me dirigi a clases con el , abrimos la puerta y senti como el ambiente se ponia incomodo , ya sabia muy bien que ciertas personitas habian hecho de las suyas y se encargaron de que toda la escuela se entere de lo que sucedio ayer_

_Solte un suspiro de exhausta y me fui a mi lugar , Nero se quedo mirandome por un rato ya que no le habia dirigido la palabra en todo el dia excepto para saludarlo , supe que tenia que actuar normal pero no se como hacerlo con el , en este momento estoy muy confundida conmigo misma a pesar de ya saber la respuesta de lo que me esta sucediende...¡Todo por la culpa de ese baka!_

_Cuando el se puso en su lugar , trate de conversar con Gumi o Akaito pero aquella mirada de el atravesaba mi alma como si quisiera impedir eso , su mirada se intensificaba si trataba de conversar con Akaito asi que preferi quedarme callada pues no queria problemas en los cuales luego tendrian muchas consecuencias ; cuando me di cuenta el profesor habia ingresado al aula , se veia amigable pero a la vez terrorifico como siempre._

_El tenia unos papeles de formulario , que yo recuerde el mismo dia en que inscribieron a Nero en mi escuela fue asi , ¿Habra un estudiante nuevo? , era lo unico que recorria por mi cabeza lo cual me gusto dado que pude dejar de pensar en cierta persona que aun seguia mirandome sin quitarme ojo._

_Fui cuando vi que el profesor decia que vendria un nuevo alumno, llamado Rei Kagene , luego note como un chico un poco mas alto que yo entraba a el salon , cabello negro , llevaba una camisa gris y unos jeans azules que combinaban muy bien, me quede un poco embobada viendo eso a pesar de no tener idea; si uno se pone a pensar , Rei es realmente guapo , ademas sus ojos ambar lo hacian lucer adorable._

_Le mandaron a Rei que se sentase adelante de Nero , aun tenia oportunidad para seguir admirando su fisico pero por alguna razon algo no andaba bien , es como si lo que hiciese dañase a alguien , pues sentia que una mirada triste se posaba en mi , trate de buscarla pero no la encontre asi que decidi que era cosa mi imaginacion._

_Rei soltaba unos aires de tranquilidad, parecia un niño calmado e introvertido pero si lo conoces bien quizas pueda ser divertido ;y asi mismo fue pues se puso a conversar conmigo sobre temas de esta escuela , me conto tambien que el se habia mudado de Osaka , es una ciudad muy conocida de Japon casi tanto como Tokyo ; y por un trabajo de sus padres el tuvo que venir aqui_

_Prometi ayudarlo en todos los cursos para que pueda ponerse al dia ya que estamos a medio semestre y le sera un poco dificil ; tambien si es que no entiende algo con mucho gusto yo le explicaria_

_A la hora del almuerzo Rei me hizo prometerle que le enseñaria la escuela , me excuse sobre otra cosa con Gumi y Akaito pues luego ellos van a espiarme los muy bakas de ellos ; y fui en marcha con Rei a darle recorridos por la escuela_

_Le mostre las diferentes aulas , la cafeteria , el salon de baile , el gimnasio ; y finalmente por estar de un lado a otro en el jardin descansando mientras veiamos el ocaso del atardecer; estaba muy distraida mirando el cielo mientras estabamos sentados en el verde pasto , hasta que pude sentir como la mano de el se posaba sobre la mia..._

-"¿Eh?¿Rei?"-fue lo unico que supo decir Miku ante el tacto de su mano con la de ella

-"Miku...eres una gran persona"-dijo el muy sonriente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella sin dejar de posar su mano sobre la de Miku

-"G..Gracias.."-correspondio el halago con una sonrisa la aguamarina mientras que un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas

-"Fue divertido que me enseñaras toda la escuela"-dijo Rei con la una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba aun mas al rostro de ella

-"Rei...estas un poco cerca..."-murmuro ella mientras que rotaba sus ojos hacia otro lado para evitar que vea que ella estaba sonrojada

-"Gomen Miku pero...creo que quiero besarte.."-dijo el pelinegro para luego tomarle del menton suavemente e intentar besarla , pues justo uando iba a lograrlo fue empujado por una gran fuerza no proveniente de Miku ; sino de cierto rubio miel que se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro.

-Los dos rodaron un poco por el suelo , a la vez que Miku despertaba de su mundo y trataba de calmar la situacion en que Nero queria matar a Rei a golpes aunque el otro no se dejaba , hasta que se dieron cuenta que Miku estaba viendo y decidieron detener su pelea.

-"¡¿Que mierda te sucede!"-le grito Rei muy extrañado pues una persona que no conocia estaba a punto de armar un gran pleito con el

-"¡Diras que te sucede a ti!"-le devolvio el mismo grito el rubio miel pero con mayor intensidad a la vez que se levantaba del suelo y lo miraba con superioridad

-"Chicos...calmense no tienen porque discutir..."-decia la aguamarina con una sonrisa falsa para tranquilizarlos a los dos pues no queria demostrar que estaba realmente asustada y preocupada por el comportamiento de ellos

-"No importa...vamonos Miku"-dijo el pelinegro quien se levanto rapidamente y tomo de la mano a la aguamarina provocando que ella se sonrojara -" Te invito un helado"-ofrecio Rei con una sonrisa juguetona

-"¡Ella no ira a ningun lado contigo!"-grito Nero para luego terminar con el agarre de mano por parte de ellos -"¡Miku es mia! ¿O acaso no entiendes?"- le exclamo el rubio miel muy alterado al pelinegro quien solo se limito a quedarse desconcertado , entonces Nero tomo a Miku de la mano y se la llevo a casa a pesar de que aun faltaban unas pocas horas de clases.

-"Sera que..."-se murmuraba el pelinegro para si mismo hasta que otra vez de unos arbustos salian una peliverde y un pelirrojo al parecer con una grata sonrisa en su rostro y disponibles para explicarle todo a Rei.

-"Asi es chico...a Nero le gusta Miku"-exclamo la peliverde un tanto divertida con lo que decia imaginando a su amiga muy sonrojada

-"Y...a Miku tambien le gusta Nero solo que es muy torpe como para darse cuenta "-dijo el pelirrojo casi en un suspiro de cansancio

-"No te preocupes Akaito se que Miku estara feliz"-dijo Gumi tratando de animar a su amigo pelirrojo

-"Bueno...nunca tuve oportunidad con ella si lo piensas detenidamente"-dijo el mientras posaba su menton en su mano izquierda

-"Am...¿Y ustedes son..?"-pregunto el pelinegro un tanto confundido por la indentidad de los desconocidos

-"Ah yo Akaito y ella la niña que come zanahorias"-dijo el pelirrojo burlandose de la peliverde

-"¡Akaitooooo!"-le grito ella muy enfadada a punto de matarlo a zanahorias

-"Mmm...solo aclarenme algo , ¿Miku ama a ese niño raro que salio de la nada?"-pregunto el peliverde intrigado

-"¡Si!"-gritaron ellos al unisono

-"Ahh...no puedo creerlo , mi primer dia en la escuela y ya tengo una decepcion amorosa..."-murmuro Rei en un suspiro pero aun asi un tanto ironico y divertido

* * *

_Nero se encontraba muy molesto , despues de que Rei intento besarme el se le abalanzo con mucha violencia ; tuve que detenerlos porque temia que armaran un gran lio por lo que con suerte no sucedio_

_Pero despues de eso Nero me estaba jalando del brazo muy fuerte dirigiendome a la casa , no pude despedirme de Rei lamentablemente , sin embargo , no le hice ninguna pregunta a Nero por su comportamiento anterior ya que no queria que tambien se enfade conmigo solo por ser curiosa_

_Al llegar a casa Nero ni se volteo a mirarme , solo saco las llaves que se encontraban en mi bolsillo con una destreza extrema lo cual me sorprendio mucho y de un tiron me obligo a pasar a la casa , a pesar de mis grandes esfuerzos por tratar de retar a su fuerza ; despues de hacerme entrar azoto la puerta lo cual me asusto un poco , debo admitir que en el momento que el hizo eso , provoco que yo diera un pequeño salto y cerrara los ojos como si algo me fuera a pasar._

_Nero se percato de eso , se dio cuenta que estaba un poco temorizada pues no me habia dicho nada y tampoco se dignaba siquiera a mirarme a los ojos ;tenia unas muy diminutas lagrimas por el susto de la puerta , note que el dejo las llaves en la mesita cercana en la cual siempre las dejo , para luego abrazarme fuertemente contra el , y yo inconscientemente quite mis manos entre nuestros dos cuerpo y correspondi el abrazo...un abrazo tan calido..._

_El me empezo a dar unos besos en la mejilla los cuales me empezaron a hacer que me sonrojara mucho , me tomo de la cintura para luego ponerse muy cerca de mi rostro y mirarme directamente como si tratara de transmitirme algo , hasta que luego empezo a romper el silencio..._

-"Miku...lo que paso alla...Disculpa"-dijo el rubio color miel con la cabeza hacia abajo y un poco ruborizado por la cercania de los cuerpos

-"N...Nero...no te preocupes...no estoy enfadada..."-murmuro ella con una sonrisa agradable hacia el

-"P...pense que quizas seguias molesta por lo de ayer pero aun asi no puedo evitar...sentirme muy celoso si te veo con alguien mas"-dijo el con una mirada un tanto infantil

-"C..¿Celoso?"-pregunto ella muy sorprendida y ruborizada a lo que le decia el rubio miel-"B...baka no tienes que estarlo porque...y..yo ...t..tu...y eso"-dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa sin explicar mucho de lo que decia pero dado al gran rubor que llevaba en su rostro el rubio miel empezo a sospechar

-"Oh...Miku no me digas...que tu , yo y eso..."-dijo el con una mirada juguetona y algo pervertida a lo cual la aguamarina nego inmediatmente muy sonrojada -"Ja jaja , yo tambien te amo"-dijo el para darle luego un suave beso en los labios lo que sorprendio mucho a Miku pero no se resistio para nada

-Su beso fue largo , aunque ninguno de los dos no lo notaran pues estaban perdidos en su mismo mundo ; Nero ayudo a que Miku se parara de puntitas pues ella no tenia la misma estatura que el y Nero inclinandose un poco para facilitarse el beso que tanto querian por parte de los dos , hasta que luego por falta de oxigeno tuvieron que separarse pero no dejaban de estar abrazados..

-"Entonces...¿Quieres ser mi novia?"-pregunto el rubio miel rodando sus ojos hacia otro lado muy sonrojado evitando que Miku se diera cuenta

-"Si baka"-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa a lo cual Nero no se resistio y volvio a besarla

* * *

Despues de unos dias...

-Se podia obsevar un hermoso parque , con muchas flores y muy verdoso con unos cuantos arbustos ; en cierto parque habia una aguamarina la cual estaba sentada en una banca brillosa perteneciente al parque y al parecer nueva; aquella aguamarina no era nada mas ni nada menos que Miku Hatsune quien llevaba una falda morada , una camiseta verde amarillento y una chaqueta blanca , con su cabello suelto el cual le quedaba muy bien

-Miku al parecer estaba buscando al alguien con la mirada,ella estaba un poco sonrojada y algo nerviosa ; hasta que pudo divisar a lo lejos a cierto rubio color miel, quien tan solo con verla se puso rojo como tomate ; el se veia muy atractivo con una camiseta roja , una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans azules

-La aguamarina se levanto de la banca para recibirlo mientras que le daba una hermosa sonrisa provocando que la cara de Nero se ponga aun mas roja que un tomate, el se acerco algo timido rodando sus ojos hacia otro lado evitando que ella vea su sonrojo para luego pasar su mano por su cadera de ella y tomarla del menton , Miku sabia muy bien lo que iba a hacer Nero asi que ella no se resistio y en ese mismo momento Nero le dio un dulce y corto beso.

-"Ehh fue muy corto"-exigio la aguamarina sonrojada con una cara infantil

-"T..Tenemos todo el dia para eso..."-respondio el muy ruborizado Nero

-"Bueno...¿No crees que es un buen dia para nuestra primera cita?"-pregunto ella un tanto nerviosa y contenta mientras observaba el gran dia soleado y se apoyaba sobre el hombro de Nero

-"Si lo es...¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?"-pregunto el rubio miel con mucho interes

-"¡Comer puerros!"-dijo ella como si fuera un grito de guerra

-"Sabia que dirias eso..."-murmuro el rubio miel mientras se reia para sus adentros -"Esta bien , pero luego nos besamos "-dijo el jugando con el cabello de ella juguetonamente

-"Ah..S..si..."-murmuro la aguamarina muy sonrojada a la propuesta de Nero

-"Bien entonces...¡Vamos!"-dijo el mientras la tomaba de la cintura y se la llevaba a Dios sabe donde

* * *

**Pueden creer que termine este capitulo antes de ir al cole en la mañana y con solo dos horas XD!**

**Bueno ahora hare un mikuxtairo no gore**

**pero primero quiero hacer una especila de un casi Miku x all**

**Seria : Miku en el pais de las maravillas**

**Luego lo subire :3**

**Gracias por los comentarios !**


End file.
